Story Mode
Story Mode is an unfinished game mode where the player plays as a human’s mind implanted into a robot body who manages to escape the arena. Story Mode currently contains 4 short chapters, which altogether can take around 30 to 80 minutes to complete, depending on skill level. Chapter 1 Chapter 1 starts similarly to endless mode, with the human entering the first level through the elevator. There are 10 levels to complete for the chapter. On level 5, the Emperor arrives from a battleship onto his throne above the back of the arena. This chapter only features mark 1-3 Sword Robots, Mark 1-3 Bow Robots and Spider-Tron 5000s. This is mainly due to the fact that these were the only robots in the game when it was released, and the devs haven’t updated this so as not to “overwhelm new players”. The upgrade tree is also limited similarly. At the end of level 10, a female head made of rotating pixels appears in front of you and time slows down greatly. She deactivates the garbage force field to allow you to run out of the arena and escape into the city. Chapter 2 Chapter 2 is much the same as Chapter 1, except with the addition of Hammer Bots, Kick Bots and Spider-Tron 6000s. During the chapter, the screens on the side of the arena show a harvesting of operation on a human space station, with Jetpack Bots flying from battle cruisers onto the station. By the end of the chapter, a total of 100,000 humans have been harvested and the station is destroyed. As you complete level 10, the Garbage Bots exit the conveyor room as normal, but then pick you up and carry you through a section of the city, before depositing you into a room containing the human you played as in chapter 1. Then you hug each other, and the chapter ends. Chapter 3 Chapter 3 is significantly different to the first two chapters, taking place outside the arena. Emily (the pixellated head from chapter 1) gives you a mission to infiltrate the Fleet Communications Beacon, a building where you can transfer your mind into the robot fleet, in an attempt to hijack the fleet and save earth from the robot invasion. Both humans are transferred into the building, and the player is given the option to switch between them throughout the chapter. You end up fighting through multiple floors of the building, with various layouts and enemies, many of which are armoured. The final boss is a Fleet Overseer. After defeating her, Emily appears and begins transferring your minds onto the robot fleet, one after the other. Just after initiating the process, the Emperor enters the room from above, crushing the rescued humans. He reveals that Emily was also once an escaped inferior being, before killing her by physically destroying everywhere her data is stored. Whilst the humans are dead, the mind transfer continues and one of the humans is inserted into a Sword Robot on one of the battleships. Chapter 4 This chapter starts with your human taking over a mark 1 Sword Robot, before being swiftly detected and executed by the 3 Spear bots. It’s then revealed that Emily has implanted a transfer virus into your consciousness, allowing you to become any robot that kills you for a limited number of times. There are several checkpoints throughout the chapter, each replenishing your transfers. This is the first chapter to feature Spear Bots. The robot fleet enters combat with a human armada, causing “mild turbulence”, jolting the robots every few seconds, adding a small twist on combat. The robot fleet emerges victorious with no major damage. After fighting through the battlecruiser, the player will reach the bridge of the ship, where they will be challenged by the fleet captain. After defeating her, the four Fleet Analysis Bots on the bridge will initiate “emergency combat mode”, where they will fight the player using their unique abilities. After defeating them, the player approaches a computer terminal and the uplink virus takes over the ship, recognising you as Captain. The other battlecruisers notice this change, and aim their weapons at your ship. The chapter ends... Extra Each chapter can be played on different difficulty settings, with the difficulties being Easy, Normal, Hard and Extreme.